


Things That Go Bump In The Night

by justlikedaylightsavingstime



Series: Supernatural Pairing Bingo [24]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demon Blood Addiction, Demon Powers, Dom Sam Winchester, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, Exhibitionism, F/M, Female Reader, Like really slow build, Mildly Dubious Consent, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Reader-Insert, Sam Winchester on Demon Blood, Slow Build, Smut, Voyeurism, bits of this are a little dark, but later on there is explicit consent, minor Ruby/Reader, sub Reader, tagging for dub con cause uses powers to turn reader on without consent at the start
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-18 20:21:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3582654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justlikedaylightsavingstime/pseuds/justlikedaylightsavingstime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reader stumbles upon a secret of Sam's, and Sam decides that he wants to play.</p><p>Based on this imagine: <a href="http://dirtysupernaturalimagines.tumblr.com/post/94676840011/imagine-sam-fingering-you-slowly-making-you">Imagine Sam still drinking demon blood and being able to make you orgasm just by thinking about it, but he makes it a slow torture, bringing you to the edge time after time in public before he lets you come. </a></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm actually quite proud of this, so far it's one of my better smuttier pieces. Also, I think it's my first het smut (or mostly het smut). There's a small bit of reader/Ruby in this chapter. Watch for the warnings, and let me know if there's anything I need to tag. 
> 
> Title: Things That Go Bump In The Night  
> Pairing: Sam/OC  
> Type: Romantic  
> Rating: NC-17  
> Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or any related character.  
> Warnings: Smut. Slight dub con. D/s dynamics. A bit dark.
> 
> The first few chapters were originally written for the  
> [2014 spn pairing bingo](http://dirtysupernaturalimagines.tumblr.com/post/94676840011/imagine-sam-fingering-you-slowly-making-you) and you can also read it on [LJ]()

You’re out on a hunt when it happens the first time. 

Sam’s an old friend, back from god knows when. Your hunter parents used to leave you and your elder sister with Sam and Dean when they went on a hunt with John. And of course, you and Sam ended up locked out of the motel room, trying to ignore the gross noises whilst you bonded over Star Wars and Lord of the Rings. The whole situation was more funny than anything at your respective ages of 13 and 14. Especially when your parents came back and you ‘forgot’ to knock on the door to warn your fornicating siblings.

Dean has never shown that much interest in you, even now all these years later, when you’ve met back up with the Winchesters to complete a case together. He’d kinda nodded at you and thrown you a beer. Sam on the other hand, had been ridiculously enthusiastic to see you, hugging you tight enough to squish you and staring you straight in the eyes until you started squirming. But you hadn’t let that put you off working together. It’s nice to have some backup sometimes.

Dean’s checking out what’s happening at the other end of the warehouse, whilst you and Sam scout out this section. You can feel your heart pounding in your chest, every little sound amplified in your ears. The adrenaline is rushing through your veins, heightening every little sensation that brushes against your skin.

And that’s when you feel it. A sparking against your clit, as if someone has brushed a careful thumb against it. It takes you completely by surprise as you jump back with a yell. You fall into Sam’s protective arms, shaking your head at the question on his face. A quick glance round is enough to show you that there was nothing there. It’s obviously just the adrenaline or something. At least, that’s what you tell yourself as you focus on the hunt. You completely forget about the spark of amusement that flashed through Sam’s eyes.

****

The next time it happens is after the hunt when the three of you are sat in a diner. A soft tickling brushes up from your knees, fluttering up higher and higher. You’re assuming it’s one of the boys wanting to play a risqué game of ‘red light’ so you hold out, eyes fixed on both their faces as they argue about the benefits of salad versus burgers. Neither of them pays the slightest bit of attention to you as your breathing stutters a little. They’re both too focused on rehashing the same argument they’ve had about a bazillion times before. Neither of them is giving the slightest hint away, even as the hand continues to make its way northward.

Eventually as that touch ghosts against the tip of your panties you slam your hand down, freaking when you don’t feel anything there. Sam and Dean break out of their argument to stare at you. Dean looks genuinely nonplussed, but there’s something about the over-innocent expression on Sam’s face that makes you look twice. Something is definitely not quite right, but you brush it off, shrugging at the boys and digging into your fries. No way are you going to even mention what happened until you’ve got a better grasp on it (best guess currently being some creep of a horny ghost). This is not a conversation you want to have with two guys who are really practically strangers.

****

The third time is enough to clear up the whole issue. Apparently you don’t have your own personal ghost stalker, which is somewhat of a relief. But when you finally find out what (or who) has truly been messing with you, you can’t decide whether it’s a blessing or a curse.

You’ve been on edge for the entire night, leaving you feeling funky and out of place. It’s probably something to do with being supernaturally felt up. It also doesn’t help that you can still feel the remnants of ‘the touch’. It’s a long time since anyone ventured anywhere near your pussy and the ethereal encounter has left you buzzing and ready for a release. Which of course you can’t have, because chances are one of the Winchester’s would hear you (you are pretty vocal when it comes down to it after all), even if you took your problem into the bathroom with you. 

You’re feeling so strung out that you’re still struggling to fall asleep amid Dean’s practically demonic snores when the motel door gives a long drawn out creak, before gently knocking back closed. If the gangly shadow is anything to go by, it looks like Sam is taking a midnight wander. Strange. 

Gazing out of the window you watch him sneak into the Impala (what Dean would have to say about that). You just can’t help yourself. Guess it’s a good thing that you’re not a cat, you think as you completely indulge your curiosity, slipping out of the motel and climbing into your beat up car as fast as your sleeping gear (which unfortunately currently consists of ridiculously short shorts and one of Sam’s shirts) and flip flops allow.

You know you shouldn’t really be sneaking around after Sam, but you’ve got a weird feeling about this, particularly after today’s freakishness, and it’s not like you can sleep anyway. It’s only a five minute drive until the Impala is pulling into the long abandoned parking lot for the warehouse you guys staked out earlier. Sam promptly parks beside a conspicuous blue beetle. This is getting stranger by the minute. You pull the car back a little to make sure Sam doesn’t see you, watching him get out, looking around on true hunter-alert-mode. Who the hell could Sam possibly be meeting at three a.m. in an abandoned warehouse? Whoever they were apparently they own a blue beetle.

By the time you park up and sneak your way into the warehouse you already have your gun up, ready for whatever’s about to be thrown at you, even if you are in flip flops. You pull out all the usual stops, sticking to the shadows, hiding behind pillars and just generally not getting yourself killed. You find yourself winding further and further into the deep underbelly of the warehouse, keeping a steady pace until you hear voices.

Creeping closer you manage to make out a woman’s voice, and from behind your pillar you can even see her face. She’s undeniably pretty, all dark hair and wondrous curves, but the flash of her black eyes leaves a sick feeling settling in your stomach. You’re not sure what it is exactly that stops you from immediately ganking that demon bitch, but you hold back, an air of expectation thrumming round the cavernous room.

As you watch some invisible force sends her flying across the room, sending her crashing into an iron girder, which brings out a sharp hiss of pain. Even as she tries to get back up the demon is forced up with her back against the wall, the tip toes of her feet barely able to touch the floor. Whatever this was, it couldn’t be good.

“I love to see you squirming, Ruby.” Shock spirals down your spine as you realise that the barely veiled threat came from Sam. That deep, unforgiving (and to be honest pretty sexy) voice booming out seemed to have no relation to the matter-of-fact-kinda-bored-all-the-time voice that Sam normally adopts. This one drips with nothing less than raw power and (even more appealingly) promises. 

You step back a little to make sure you’re hidden, trying to make sense of the situation. Perhaps Sam’s found a new way to gank demons and he just needs to try it out. Surely he has no other reason for meeting a demon in such an abandoned spot so early in the morning.

You feel more hopeful when you notice the demon is writhing against the wall again, twitching and moaning as iron spikes dig into her. That’s what this is, he’s just killing a demon. And if he wants to cause it a little pain first, then who are you to deny him. All hunters have some reason they hunt, and normally it’s not because they want to kiss and cuddle the monsters that go bump in the night.  
There is something quite satisfying about the growls and moaning coming from Ruby, although your stomach drops as the moans very obviously change from a moan of pain to a much more sultry mewling.

You unconsciously lean forward, trying to get a better view. The demon seems to have her arms fixed above her head by that same invisible force, her muscles straining slightly against the restraints. Her legs seemed to be similarly held, crushed to either side in a vulnerable position. Weird.

But what really gets you is the look on her face, you expect it to be typically predatory, but she seems to have moved beyond that. You can only describe it as pure unadulterated bliss, her eyes not seeming to be able to decide between fluttering open or shut. Her body keeps going through convulsions, her feet curling, her legs twitching and her eyes rolling as she cries out. “Oh fuck Sam. Shit. Just like that. That’s a good boy Sam”

As those words break through those moaning lips, something clicks. Sam’s the one in control of this demon. Sam’s the one with the invisible power. So much for the horny ghost theory. Damnit. How could it have taken you so long to figure it out?

He obviously continues to ram his invisible force in and out of her pussy, pace getting faster if the sounds coming from the demon are anything to go one. But now that the whole situation has clicked, you realise something else. It was Sam in the warehouse, making your heart race and your whole body jump in pleasure. It was Sam in the diner, caressing your thighs and your opening whilst all the time he didn’t show even a hint of emotion, claimed complete innocence. That particular revelation adds a whole new meaning onto the situation.

You lean further forwards desperate to see more now. It’s no longer the gorgeous brunette that you see gasping against the wall, fluttering her eyelashes, crying out Sam’s name. It’s not the demon that Sam is talking to in hushed tones, egging on, whispering promises in her ear, that’s got the entire attention of that dark dominance. It’s you. Something seems to be drawing you deeper and deeper into the scene, keeping your eyes fixed on the writhing demon, and the quick flashes of Sam’s back that occasionally flicker into view,

Barely noticing, your hand slides down your stomach, pushing under the elastic of your panties. Ever so slowly you drag your fingers further down, and without even thinking about it plunge them into your hole, slipping through with easy resistance.

You’re captivated, locked in the scene, the hidden part of this grotesque threesome. You can practically feel the grasp of Sam’s powers on you as you start to thrust faster and harder, keeping in time with Ruby’s needy gasps. You can almost taste the moans that would leave your mouth if he used his powers on you, sent you into the same desperate place that Ruby has reached with your arms and legs secured so tightly and effortlessly you’d have no chance of escaping. A small whimper leaves your lips as you start to brush your thumb against your clit. Oh, how different would it feel if it was Sam’s hand down your pants, his thumb brushing at your clit. Your fantasy only shatters when you hear a bloodcurdling scream echoing off the walls, ringing through your ears and sending vibrations through your entire body.

“I’d call you a good girl, but we both know that’s not true” Sam’s voice echoes with utter disgust as he slinks closer to where the demon is held suspended. 

“Oh my.” The demon’s fucked out voice still had an almost desperate quality as she seemed to struggle to bring it back to a more typical mocking quality. “Someone’s been practicing!”

You can almost hear the smug tone to his voice as he replies in the affirmative. They’re talking about you, the certainty hits you with a smack in the face, leaving you reeling between being undeniably turned on and scared to your very bones. He’d been practicing his powers on you.

He ignores the demon’s obvious panting as he moves closer, slipping off his shirt and leaving you with an amazing view of his rippling back muscles. He doesn’t even let her down, just leaves her gasping body in its hanging position as he leans in towards her neck. With a complete lack of finesse he grabs her by the throat yanking her entire body up another few inches, and throwing her further back into the wall. He twists the hold he has on her neck with his big hands, forcing her head to tilt painfully to the left, leaving him access to what you can only assume is his real motivation tonight.

You have the perfect view to see way his teeth catch against the skin of her throat before he breaks through. This time its Sam’s moans that bounce around the warehouse, each one punctuated by a little whimper from the demon. There’s something so carnal about it, so brutal and you just can’t tear your eyes away. 

After several minutes rooted to the spot, you watch Sam let go of the demon’s neck, letting her crash to the floor in a crumpled heap. He turns round and you can almost swear he’s turned into a demon, his pupils are so expanded. He spin’s round, eyes flicking up to where you’re hidden. Tumbling backward in an awkward mess, you scrabbled to do the button up on your shorts. Without another second’s thought you’re up and racing through the maze of corridors desperate to reach your baby and get out of there. You stumble several times, crashing into walls and tripping over none existent obstructions.

You fumble your way back to your car, mind reeling under all that you had just witnessed. You’d heard of people drinking demon blood before, but it never struck you just how intense it would be. How much someone could want it. The desire on Sam’s face had been unfathomable. And you’d be lying if you said it didn’t resonate with something deep inside you. Not that it should, it was wrong and dangerous and could surely come to no good. You could try chalking it up to the mind-numbing length of time since you’ve last come, but honestly there is something more to it.

You had never seen Sam in that way before but now suddenly it’s there. It’s left you disorientated and confused, and in a daze you miss your turning, meaning it takes you an extra ten minutes to get back to the motel.

When you get there, it seems as if Sam never left. He’s curled up on the bed next to Dean, the pair of them a tangle of limbs. Sam’s breathing is the perfect parody of a snore, and you hope that he truly is asleep, and hasn’t realised that you were following him, that your eyes caught all of the sordid details.

As you scramble onto the bed as quietly as possible your hand closes on a slip of paper that definitely wasn’t there earlier. You hold the note scrunched in you palm as you slide further back on the bed, shivers travelling down your spine. You wonder if you would be able to escape if you make a run for it now. But the order on the paper preys on the back of your mind, promising the most horrific punishments a demon could concoct if you fail to obey. Not to mention that there is maybe, just maybe, a small part of you that wants to see where this might be going.

The flickering moonlight bounces off the beautifully written note, a clear succinct order. ‘Don’t tell Dean.”

****


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not really any extra warnings for this chapter. Just a bit of build up and Reader/Sam smut where the reader is left feeling a little unsatisfied.  
> Enjoy :)

****

When you wake up you find yourself blinking sunlight out of your eyes. Dean’s the only one in the room with you, grinning as he chucks his stuff higgledy piggledy into his bag. “Rise and shine (Y/N), we’ve got a big day ahead of us. Apparently that ghost we ganked wasn’t the one who was going to trigger the seal”

You just groan absentmindedly at him, shoving the covers off your body and exposing your limbs to the morning air. It’s only when Dean frowns and asks where you got all those cuts from that you look down, the various bruises reminding you of your midnight walk the night before. You’re entire face flushes with heat as you scramble out of bed, deliberately avoiding looking into Dean’s eyes. In the only way you can think of to get out of this situation, you rush into the bathroom slamming the door behind you. Only to find that it’s occupied.

Sam barely acknowledges your presence as he brushes his teeth, leaving you bashfully staring at the wall. Your mind is a confusing mix, oscillating between the inherent threat in the note he left you and your surprising reaction to the warehouse scene last night. He seems to pick up on what you’re thinking, a smile briefly flashing across his lips. 

He finishes up, and you scoot away from him towards the wall. This doesn’t stop him from leaning in as he squeezes past, mouth brushes against your ear. “Sweet dreams?” He whispers, leaving you shivering in the bathroom.

For the first few hours you stick as close as possible to Dean’s side, earning some weird looks when you almost follow him into the bathroom. You’re skittish all day, jumping at every loud bang, just waiting for the other shoe to drop.

But nothing happens. The entire day is just set out like a normal hunt, no touchy-feely invisible hands, no strange sensations in your netherregions. Sam seems to be acting just like normal Sam Winchester, no evidence of demon blood in sight. And it’s the lack of action, the lack of anything really that leaves you particularly antsy.

It’s obvious that the brothers notice, and when you try to go with Dean to pick up dinner he makes you stay behind because you’re obviously feeling ‘out of sorts’. Which leaves just you and Sam in the motel room.

You nervously squirm where you sit on the bed, tugging at your sleeves and your hair. You don’t know what has come over you, you’re not normally so wound up. He seems to completely ignore your presence, flicking through websites on his laptop with an entirely fake dedication. This only makes your squirming worse. The air zings with the tension rolling off you.

“So (Y/N) I’m under the impression that you were a very naughty girl last night?” His long fingers continue tapping away at the laptop, his eyes only leaving the screen to fix on you when you don’t give him a reply. The cheesiness of his comment is lost in the hard set of his features. His face doesn’t look anything like his usual kind expression, dark eyes boring straight into yours until you glance away. “Answer me!”

Your eyes flick back to his face, finding something there that compels you to reply, but you can tell straight away it’s not the answer he’s looking for. “I think if anyone was the naughty one, it was the hunter who was enjoying a casual demon blood cocktail.”

You don’t know where that blast of courage came from, particularly since you’ve been cowering away from Sam all day. A creepy grin flits across his face, nothing short of cold and calculating. “I guess you’ve got a point. But if I was such a bad boy then how come you haven’t told Dean yet?”

You swallow, failing to answer. In truth, you don’t really know what stopped you from telling Dean. You want to say fear, but one look at Sam and you can tell he would instantly know you were lying. Regardless of anything else you are still a hunter. Even with Sam’s new demonic abilities you would still have a decent chance at beating him if it ever came to straight out fight. You’re nervous, sure. And maybe a little scared. But you can handle your own and if you had wanted to tell Dean you could have. Although that does beg the question of why you hadn’t wanted to tell him in the first place.

Sam seems to see the conversation playing in your head and watches you fidget for a few more moments before addressing you in an incredibly smug tone. “That’s what I thought!”

At this point he completely ditches the computer, standing up and slinking his way closer to where you’re sat on the bed. “You want to know what I think? I think that you didn’t tell Dean because you enjoyed watching so much. It’s the same reason you didn’t kill or exorcise Ruby yesterday when you were plenty close enough. In fact I think you actually quite like my dirty little secret.”

You’ve got nothing to argue with, nothing even remotely truthful that you could say to counter this, so you wait in tense silence for him to continue. “Since it looks like you haven’t told Dean about my little…indiscretion, I’m willing to give you a chance. Ruby really liked what she saw of you last night and she wants to see you again.”

You suck in a breath, the thought that Ruby was watching you get off to her getting off was twisted. But you would be lying if you said that it was only disgust or fear that was twisting in your stomach. You stare at him with wide eyes, not fully sure just what he is trying to suggest. Sam leans in, the same predatory motion he used this morning in the bathroom and places a kiss on your cheek, jarring in its gentleness. Just as you hear the latch go on the door, and the door handle start to turn he growls into your ear “You’ve got until tomorrow to decide. But either way, do not tell Dean, or you will regret it!”

He slowly steps across to the computer, returning to his typing as if he had never stopped, barely acknowledging his brother’s presence as Dean stepped into the room. Where Sam is as cool as a cucumber, you are seriously flustered. Heartbeat raised, bright red cheeks and hands that just won’t stop shaking. Dean gives you a funny look before dumping his takeout bags on the other bed and distributing them to everyone.

You start to silently munch your way through a box of noodles. It only takes you a few bites to realise that you don’t need to let yourself be so nervous of Sam Winchester. You still feel off kilter, and there still seems to be a buzz of suspense surrounding you, but the remaining spike of fear seems to have just floated away. It was the not knowing what might happen, what Sam might do to you that had kept you jumpy all day. At least now you know what his plans are. And if you’re really scared of him you could always just up and leave, and so long as you don’t tell Dean you know that Sam will let you go. The fear that has been fluttering through your chest all day starts to drift away.

You’re done playing the scared little hunter. You have to woman up. And that involves making a decision. Either you say yes to Sam, and that thought sends butterflies fluttering through your stomach and shivers down your spine, or you tell Dean everything. The thought of confessing to Dean leaves you cold and empty, and you’re not sure if it’s because of your friendship with fourteen year old Sam that you don’t want to ruin the only stable relationship he has or if it’s due to much more self-gratuitous reasons. Either way you don’t think you can rat on the demonic blood drinker just yet. 

After you break into the pie, you move from feeling better to a daring, you’re ready to answer Sam’s challenge. As you finish munching thought the delicious apple chunks and sugary pastry you smile to yourself. Dean, who’s sat across from you seems to think it’s directed at him and grins back, happy that you’ve got over your earlier sickness. 

Once you’ve both finished the pie, you grab the containers, standing up and waltzing over to where Sam’s sat at the laptop. You lean forward over his shoulder, careful to make the presence of your chest known, you mutter as seductively as possible “Yes” into his ear. So maybe it’s not that seductive, but you’ve never really had the knack for that kind of thing and anyway, the way the muscles in Sam’s shoulder tense up you figure he seems to appreciate it anyway. 

You try your hardest to slink across the room as you feel Sam’s eyes burning into you, pleased that you’re not the only one who has felt some lack of composure today. Judging by the deeper breaths coming from Sam he hadn’t expected you to reply quite so quickly. Good. He should realize that two can play at this game.

The rest of the evening passes quickly. All three of you have your heads buried in research, and Sam seems to be pretending that you don’t exist, so you just go along with it. At least Dean seems to have noticed that you’ve stopped acting so weirdly. 

Eventually, amid a sea of red eyes and aching heads it’s unanimously agreed that it’s time for bed. You settle back onto your bed, so knackered you feel like you’ll drop off the instant your head touches the pillow. Since your and Sam’s ‘conversation’ you’ve felt calmer than before, almost like you had regained control of the situation. Almost. You still weren’t entirely sure where Sam was planning to take this whole thing. But you decided to forget all that for now and settle into some hard earned sleep, turning on your side. 

Your eyelids are just flickering closed when you caught sight of a small glint across the room. You’re eyes burst open again, to realize that the glint was the unblinking gaze of Sam, brightened by some outside light filtering through the curtains. He is also laid on his side, head resting on his forearm, staring at you across the couple of feet distance between the beds. You can almost feel the distance closing, getting smaller and smaller as his dark eyes draw you in.

You are deciding whether to turn over and ignore him, or whether he would interpret that as a victory for himself, when you feel that same familiar stroke again. Soft and barely there, but oh so promising. You gasp, eyes finding the bright orbs of Sam’s again, and you watch him raise his index finger to his lips. You almost groan. Dean is in the room with you, you don’t even know whether he’s asleep or not. This could become really awkward really quickly.

But all thoughts of Dean disappear from your mind as Sam’s powers start their caresses again. Shit this was happening then. You try to lay as still as possible under the onslaught, teeth digging into your bottom lip as soft touches began to burrow their way under the covers. Cheap hotel duvets mean every little movement results in an incriminating rustle and this ruse is over in a minute if Dean finds out. When the first invisible hand brushes across your nipple you jerk with the sensation, the resulting sound rustling across the room. Shit. This was not going to end well. You’ve only just started and you are already wriggling about. Stupid idiot. Sam seems to agree as what feels like a slap slams against your thigh, leaving a stinging sensation in its wake. Sam completely ignores the frown you send him, keeping his own body perfectly still and composed, not even the muscles in his face moving as he sets to work again.

It doesn’t take long to have you whimpering again as your body responds to his ministrations. Each barely there brush against your clit has you biting back moans and curling your hands in the scratchy covers in an attempt to muffle the noises.

And of course Sam’s inhuman powers seem to give him direct access to your g-spot. Each time he focuses upon it sparks burst up your nerves, sending you arching off the bed in a squeal of So of course he does it as often as possible, each time you make just a little too much noise he’ll send another sting along your thighs before refocusing his attention somewhere else, like your nipple, neglecting to touch you anywhere where you actually need it. And then when he does, it’s still never enough. You’ve never been so strung out, climbing impossibly closer and closer to your orgasm without actually reaching it. Eventually, with much teasing and stroking and taunting, you’re almost there. Just one last little Just one more circle of your clit. Just like tha…and suddenly all the pressure on your body ceases.

You hear a deep voice in your head. “No touching (Y/N). Go to sleep.” So Sam has telepathic abilities too, wow. You can barely focus on that fact, as important as it is, under the need burning through your veins. He can’t be serious. There is no way on Earth that he expects you to just shut up and sleep after touching you like that.

Fed up of playing his game you turn onto your back, ready to reach down and use your hands to finish of what he started. It’s only fair after all. But before you get chance to so much as think it a heavy weight settles on your wrists dragging them above your head and pinning them down. It’s not painful, or even uncomfortable, but goddamnit is it annoying. 

Your eyes flick over to the other side of the room to catch sight of Sam still gazing unblinkingly at you, and almost imperceptible challenge on his face. The worst thing about it was you had no way to argue with him without waking Dean up. Desperately trying to ignore your unsated arousal, you settle down into the covers, wiggling your arms to no avail. In between the ache between your legs and the unsettling intensity of Sam’s stare, you barely get any sleep. 

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find me at [Tumblr](http://justlikedaylightsavingstime.tumblr.com) :)
> 
> It'll probably be a little while until the next update (I have loads of WIPs in the cauldron atm) but I promise it will come. In the meantime, if you've got any feedback I'd love to hear it, or any scenes you'd particularly like to see. I have a rough idea of where this is going but I don't have all the details planned out just yet.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uhh ohhh, the reader still doesn't get what they want. Possible warnings for wanking off in the shower and continued orgasm denial, and supernatural bondage and gags (and slight exhibitionism kink). Oh, and Sam's still a dick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really, really, really sorry for the late update. Basically a load of shits been going down recently. Not to mention the fact that I'm just generally useless with updating. And I lost the memory stick which had the other chapter i was writing on it, which utterly demotivated me (it doesn't take a lot), and i started writing this chapter instead. The upshot of this is that i have two other chapters half written, and I'm gonna wait a few days to post the next bit to spread it out a little.
> 
> In terms of extra warnings, I just wanna reiterate the dub-con elements of the story. There's obviously no negotiation or discussion between Sam and the reader about what they're doing, and he doesn't really care much for their comfort/safety. As far as I'm concerned it can't be fully consensual unless there's a strong line of honesty, communication and mutual respect (or essentially safe, sane and consensual). Do your research and look after yourselves people. And also it goes without saying, please do not go around drinking demon blood or screwing people who do, it rarely ends well ;)
> 
> Big thanks to everyone who's commented and left kudos or bookmarked this, I love you all!
> 
> Last, but by no means least, I want to thank my own wonderful little [kiwi cuddle buddy ](http://theblueboxandthechevyimpala.tumblr.com/) for betaing and generally helping to motivate me (as well as plying me with pictures of sleepy Dean).

You must have fallen asleep, if your thundering head and shut eyes are anything to go by. God knows how. A violent shaking sensation returns, calloused hands grasping your shoulders. Emerald eyes and a mocking smile greet your entry back into the world and leaving you feeling anything but rested. Clumsily you bat Dean away, grumbling every curse you’d ever learnt. 

“Come on, Sleeping Ugly, time to wake up.”

The bed groans out an objection as you groggily sit up. Dean’s face is mere inches from your own, the infuriating look of amusement on his face enough for you to contemplate pushing him off the bed and going back to sleep. Yet all the sleepiness in the world can’t cover up the dormant arousal burning through your core. Suddenly all thoughts of sleep are completely swept away by the demanding throbbing in your cunt.

Surreptitiously you attempt to relieve some of the need by rubbing your thighs together, instantly regretting it as stars burst through your brain. Damn that feels good. Trying to hide your embarrassment, you level your gaze at Dean, hardly surprised when he gives a funny look at your crazily dilated pupils and flushed red cheeks. He pulls away first, never one for a staring contest, particularly when he knows you’ll win. Trying to brush it off as nothing and deflect a curious Dean, you ask the first thing you can think of, “Where’s Sam?”

“Gone out to get breakfast. Shower’s all yours kiddo.” His teasing remark is accompanied by a rough ruffle of your hair. Sending him another impressive glare you grab your toiletry bag, slipping straight into the bathroom and firmly closing and locking the door behind you. Boy do you need a bit of relief right now. And what better time than when the ever-frustrating and mysterious Sam Winchester is temporarily out of your hair. 

Absolutely nothing and no one is gonna interfere with your alone time right now. Carefully checking the water, you’re unbelievably delighted to find that it’s still running hot. In the hunting life you have to take pleasure in the small things. And damn are you gonna take pleasure in this. You are so tightly wound after the shenanigans of the night before, not to mention all that business in the warehouse. Nothing short of raring to go.

This is the perfect time to do things right, to really make yourself feel good after the pent up frustration of the last couple of days. You start off slow, letting the soothing water run across your aching back, enjoying the sparks that dance along your scalp as you stroke through your hair. A happy little sigh escapes from the back of your throat as you run your hands up your arms, your fingertips igniting the tiniest bursts of pleasure along each nerve. The sensation becomes all consuming, taking full control of your mind and turning it in a direction you hadn’t expected. You hadn’t intended images of Sam to invade your mind, to flicker across your eyes. And you certainly hadn’t intended for the hand that was rubbing against your stomach to creep lower, to trail through wiry hair, creating a light tingling sensation. But somehow you can’t help yourself. 

You can’t take your mind off his heavy gaze, the way he sometimes looks as if he could just eat you up. Just the thought of that sinewy body in front of you, strong muscles pinning you against the shower wall, is enough to have you panting. You can practically see the glint of the waterdrops along his chest as you’d trace your fingers along his tattoo.

He’d pull you against him, hands digging into soft muscle before pushing you up against the wall. His lips would feel divine pressed against your throat as he’d slam into you with one hard thrust. You’d have no break, no pause before he’d be fucking you into the wall, unrelenting and powerful as he’d chase his release within your tight walls. And then when he’d finished, he would pull out oh so carefully, warm hands roaming across your body, mapping out each bump and contour. Just like your own hand is doing right this instant, his would be teasing against your entrance. Ever so slightly calloused fingers just barely touching you.

As you brush a finger against your folds you can’t help the moan that escapes. Hopefully Dean isn’t listening too hard. You’re not sure you could live that one down. You’re not gonna last very long at this rate, you’re too wound up, every last molecule of you yearning for the rough feel of Sam’s fingers in your pussy, the pad of his thumb rubbing beautiful circles against your clit. You’d seen those hands, you were under no illusions as to the magical wonders they could perform.

Over the pounding in your head and the harsh breaths being expelled from your lungs you vaguely hear the sounds of voices in the other room. But that’s of little import right now because the steaming water is pouring down your back, relaxing every little kink you hadn’t even realised was there. You can almost feel yourself melting into the floor with the pure joy of finally be able to get yourself off after what felt like millennia of frustration. God, this is exactly what you need. 

You pick up the pace, fingers frantically working against your clit as you build yourself higher and higher, gratified as the feeling intensifies. Oh god you are so close, just one more stroke, one more tiny little bit of pressure you’d be there, shaking and yelling as your entire body just gave into the bliss and relaxed. This is gonna be one of the best orgasms you’ve ever had, you can just feel it.

Except that you’re so lost in that glorious rolling of your fingers and the building intensity in your core that you fail to notice a light brush across your arm, the barely there touch of something running down to your wrists. At least not until it’s too late.

Before you have chance to react your hand is being yanked away from your pussy and slammed up against the unforgiving hardness of the wall. Your other arm is forced up to join it, mirroring the first one to form a V above your head as your entire body is pressed up against the wall. The cold of the motel tiles against your naked back quickly steals the heat from your muscles, undoing the magic of the hot water. Rival sensations of panic and frustration bubble through your veins. You’d been so damn close.

You open your mouth to scream until you feel something jam tight between your lips. Glancing around you can see absolutely nothing to account for the invisible force that is pinning you against the wall. Before you dissolve into panic, your brain manages to catch up. Invisible force. Of course. Fucking Winchester.

An amused disembodied whisper comes from just behind your ear. “Now, now Y/N. We wouldn’t want Dean to hear you and come rushing in like a knight on his white steed would we?”

You’re ashamed of the spike of electricity that runs through you at that. Just the thought of Dean running in here to find you splayed out like this, every inch of you open to his eyes, is making you wetter. With his stupid demon powers Sam seems to pick up on this. You swear you can almost feel the pressure of his smile against your neck, even though you know that in reality there’s nothing there but hard tile. 

You squirm a little, realising that you actually have no room to move and finding yourself desperate to do something to get rid of your burning need. Anger starts boiling up in you as you hear Sam’s next words. “Nah ah ah. You didn’t think I was gonna let you down that easily, did you? Bad girls need to be punished.” 

The next few minutes pass at an excruciating rate. You’re in no position whatsoever to get the friction you need, the only pressure being the firm grip on your wrists and ankles and the occasional ghost of a touch against one of your exceptionally hard nipples. This is pure agony. As you wriggle in your increasingly uncomfortable position, you can’t help but groan. You are still aroused, but it has turned from burning to a more dull desire over the few minutes you’ve been trapped. It doesn’t take you long to give up struggling and grunting at your invisible bonds as you realise the futility and sink back against the wall, damning Sam Winchester and anything he’s ever done. A happy murmur reverberates through your ears as you finally slump in defeat and stop fighting. You never know, maybe he’ll let you down soon and you can finally finish off what you’d started. You’ve been waiting way too long. Endless minutes crawl by and still nothing changes.

It is only as you hear Dean’s obnoxiously loud banging on the door that the forces holding you back relent, almost instantaneously, as you tumble back onto the motel shower floor. “Come on Y/N, you trying to catch a fish in there? We’re going in two minutes, whether you’re with us or not!”

As you fall back under the spray you realise that the water’s gone cold. Not that you have any time to actually do anything anyway, you think with a growl. You dejectedly hop under the water, rinsing the last of the soap suds from your hair and body.

Slipping a damp shirt over your head and shimmying into your jeans, you rush to the door, spurred on by Dean’s threats. Giving one last mournful glance to the shower, you swing the bathroom door open, only to come face to face with none other than Dean Winchester. The knowing grin he gives you just riles you up. Before he has the chance to so much as open his mouth and comment on your wet hair and flushed face, you push past him, firmly saying “Not a word, Dean.”

Sam’s smirk is much more subtle, but all the more knowing and taunting for that. As you yank your bag off the bed and onto your shoulder you make a point to ignore him. He’s not gonna get the satisfaction of seeing you react to his silly little game. Even if you are aching for him.

God. When did Sam Winchester get such a hold on you? This whole clandestine affair had only been going for a day and a half and you were already having shower fantasies about him. Dangerous territory Y/N, dangerous territory.

Your composure begins to shift as you brush past his warm body, catching sight of his lust-blown eyes and charismatic smirk. The real nail in your coffin is the silky way he says “Just so you know Y/N, I got my release this morning whilst you were still asleep.”

You’re pretty sure your theatrical groan is accompanied by an “Oh, man!” but you focus all your energy into getting into the Impala and flopping down on the backseat. Well, you think, two can play at this game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be actual touching in the next chapter (wait, what?!!). But in all seriousness, the reader finally gets their orgasm (although maybe not in the way they expected).
> 
> I'd absolutely love to hear your criticisms and suggestions, so please let me know what you think :)
> 
> If you wanna help beta (the more the merrier) and stop me looking like a fool (or just want a sneak peek of the next chapter) then send me a message on [tumblr](http://justlikedaylightsavingstime.tumblr.com/).


End file.
